


Belongs To Us.

by fearless_seas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentleness, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: "You're trembling."





	Belongs To Us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited! This was also requested by anonymous on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy! I am still taking requests over at @pieregasly on Tumblr.

It’s the day before Christmas and it’s snowing. The earth is dressed up in white. Flakes scatter and sprinkle the cusp of all window panes. The weather comes down softly in a manner that reminds you of hot chocolate and warm fireplaces. The bank crunches below Daniel’s tread and he shivers into the soles of his boots. Their cabin is only a mile away now, behind them at the edge of the dense forest. Rubbing his gloves together, he blows hot air and turns his eyes upwards towards the pale gray sky. Not a single sliver of sunlight pierces through the thick blanket of clouds above the tree tops. 

          Striding ahead, Max pauses and turns his attention towards him. “Hurry up,” he demands, planting a hand on his hip for emphasis. 

         “Slow down!”, Daniel remarks, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. It was a terrible idea to not wear anything beneath his jeans. “Blood hell,” he purses his chapped lips in muse. When he catches up on the path, Max hooks his arm in his and leads him farther along. 

         “Come on.”

         “How much longer?”, Daniel bemoans, his teeth chattering, “I’m freezing!”

          Max shakes his head with a roll of his eyes. “Are you cold?”

          Daniel frowns. _Obviously, ice-boy_. A bird flutters out of a near by tree top and spends his wings outwards across the sky before disappearing. “Pretty”, Max mutters and his breath clings desperately to the still air. 

         “What?”, Daniel chuckles with a nudge, “The bird or me?”

          Oddly, Max appears pensive about his words. “Both.” All conversation ceases as if words fell from the sky just like the snow had. (But they settle on the ground and turn into poems below their feet.)

          After a few minutes, Daniel poses a question, “Where exactly are we going?”

         “Nowhere,” Max brushes the snow off his shoulders and pulls him along. 

         “Nowhere?!”

         “Yep.”

         “Oh god! I am going to freeze to death for nothing!”

          Max pinches his chin and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Shut up,” he whispers, removing his touch and shifting it to the small of his back to urge him along. The cold within him subsides, curls and coils into an abyss of non-existence. “Here,” he plucks Daniel’s hands out of his pockets and tugs them towards himself. 

         “What are you doing?”, Daniel inquires as his gloves  are pulled off and his frigid fingers quiver in the frozen atmosphere . 

         “ **You’re trembling.** ”

 “Maybe,” he raises his hands to his mouth, cups them between his own and blows on them. The warm breath un-stiffens his knuckles. It’s so silent Daniel could imagine for a moment that is all there was in the world: the both of them miles deep in a forest. A match that ignites all problems into nothing more than dust. Passion that rises to meet the brilliant array of winter stars. Max glances up and his blue eyes blink with some rare show of gentleness. _You wish he’d show it more often_. He lifts himself away and puts the gloves back on the other’s hands. “So romantic,” Daniel nibbles his lip. 

          Max shrugs and begins walking once again. The clouds cover him and the faint touch of his hair in a certain beauty. A frigid breeze blows like fingers dragging through curls. Daniel peers down towards his hands, he presses and un-presses them into fists. The arriving sunset shatters through the clouds in a kaleidoscope of color. A golden halo of pink encompasses Max’s silhouette in the distance. There is some things, he supposes, that no one will ever know about the both of them.  How careful Max can be or what he looks like when he  is relaxed ; what songs he sings when nobody is around or the warmth of his breath under skies of navy stars . 

         It’s for the best that these belong to only them because not a person in the world owns these same memories. 

        _They’re only ours_. _Ours alone_. 

          Max shouts to him from across the valley, breaking the illusion of silence. “Coming?”

          Daniel only smiles widely, stuffs his warm hands into his pocket and marches towards him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did: it only takes two seconds to comment! Take a moment to appreciate it if you liked it! Thank you! I reply to every comment. My Tumblr is @pieregasly


End file.
